


taking the bratty cousins your baby sitting back to their parents should never be this hard #justweasleythings

by cows_are_cool



Series: #justweasleythings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Era, Time Travel, Time Turner, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never under any circumstances is it appropriate to apparate whilst using a time turner</p><p>just so you know... for next time</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking the bratty cousins your baby sitting back to their parents should never be this hard #justweasleythings

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one that's been floating on my computer for a bit so i can think of were to take it, but i have no idea !!! please let me know what you think and any ideas of where this could go I'm loving the idea but the plot ideas just aren't coming.
> 
> as always no copy right intended

Victoire Weasley was is a rush and stressed, hence the time turner use, because of the large amount of work she was doing in preparation for her NEWTS and the large amount of babysitting her cousins she had to do this Christmas break. She had come across the time turner in the room of requirement a month ago, done a lot of reading on it and now used it regularly to assist with her classes and study schedule. One thing she had not read was, not to apparate whilst using a time turner.

Now Victoire was apparating her cousins, the three potter children to Diagon ally as their parents had urgent matters that suddenly came up that morning to meet them for some shopping. As she was apparating she grabbed the time turner around her neck so she could go back a couple hours to get in some extra study time.

Victoire’s rushing however lead to a very bad mistake.

They arrived in Diagon ally but it was different there where shops that weren’t there last time she had visited and some that were missing completely, like her uncle’s joke shop. It didn’t take long for the four to work out something was wrong and as James opened his mouth to voice his concerns someone bumped into him

“Oh there you are Harry” the bushy haired young witch exclaimed “where are the Wesley’s?”

The four stood stock still staring at their fourteen year old aunt Hermione

“I-I’m n-not” the usually cocky James stuttered before rushing “I’m-not-Harry”

Their young aunt took in the whole group then “who are you then?” she questioned sharp and suspicious

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Victoire cut in “what’s the date?”

“August 23rd “

“And the year?”

“1995” she answered slowly her voice questioning

This is not good. This is why they should warn against apparation and time turner use together.

“Would you be able to get us a meeting with professor McGonagall?” Victoire asked after a long pause “we need to ask her for help” she paused for a second trying to think up a story for in this public and unsecured place “she is my siblings and our godmother but we don’t know how to contact her as she and our mother had a falling out a while ago and our mother has gone missing”

 

……………………………….

 

Hermione told the small group to accompany her to find the Weasley’s who could contact the Professor with their owl. It didn’t take long to find the large group of red heads that were there family, their aunts, uncles, grandparents and parents. Once Hermione had retold the story Mrs Weasley was quick to take the four time travellers under her wing insisting they accompany them home and they could meet McGonagall there.

And so the four sat at their grandmother’s kitchen table where they had spent so much time before, their uncles, aunts and parents staring at them.

“Can we ask your names yet” one of the twins piped up the future children found it strange for there to be two uncle Georges. Even George was different he was happier and seemed complete not turning to his right when her laughed and promptly stopping.

“I guess we should tell you the truth, then you might be able to help. I didn’t want to say anything in Diagon ally in case the wrong people overheard. McGonagall isn’t our godmother or anything I said before” she took a deep breath “we had a bit of an accident with a time turner. Were from the future”

There was a long pause before anyone spoke. Mrs Weasly pulled her wand out holding it cautiously “who are you?”

“My name is Victoire Weasly I’m seventeen and in my seventh year” this of course was met by shocked silence so she continued the introductions “this is James Potter he is thirteen, this is Albus Potter he is eleven and this is Lily Potter she is nine”

Again silence before Ron spluttered “y-ou-your Harry’s _kids_ ” the three youngest nodded

“Really?” harry asked in a high pitched voice eyebrows raised

“yep” James replied “I’m your favourite”

“na” Lily replied “I am ‘cause I’m daddies little munchkin” she stuck out her tongue at her older brother

“Who finally convinces harry to settle down” asked Fred

“Or slipped him a love potion” added George

“Lily looked out raged “mummy doesn’t give daddy love potion they are very much in love they even kiss and stuff at breakfast, and mum even calls him and idiot and stuff and they still are in love!” the little girls rant was met with fond smiles

“Who is she then” pushed George

“The best chaser the Holy Head Harpies ever saw and now she writes the Quidditch column for the daily profit”

“But what is her name?” Fred pushed

“Ginny potter” the young girl said in such a way as to show she thought the question was stupid

All the Weasleys eyes were trained on a beetroot red Ginny before the brothers turned their stares to Harry who was a matching colour.

“And because this is incredibly awkward I’m just going to go out and say my father is Bill” and now all the eyes were on Victoire “I’m the eldest grandchild, hence babysitting these rats” she got a glare from James and Albus

“What?” came Bills voice faintly.

Mrs Weasley gave a small shriek of joy and wrapped her arms around her oldest son “you have a baby”

Victoire chuckles “yes Grandma”

“Well come on tell me all about my oldest grand baby” Mrs Weasley encouraged  

“uhh- ok. I was born exactly one year after the war ended. That’s what I’m named for. I’m a Ravenclaw. The first non-Gryffindor” she said proudly to her surprised family “when I finish school I’m going train to be a curse breaker like mum and dad but if that doesn’t work out I’m going to be a auror with my boyfriend Teddy”

“Boyfriend!” Bill exclaimed surprised

“Don’t worry daddy you love him you’ve known him since he was born, he practically grew up a Weasley”

“Who is he?”  Bill questioned suspiciously

“Teddy Lupin, Uncle Harry’s Godson. Teddy grew up with the Potters. You know mentioning Teddy makes me question why he isn’t doing the baby sitting”

James shrugged “he made up something about work”

“Your dad is his boss! How did he not see straight through that?”

“Hold up!” Harry yelled across Victoire “a couple questions. I’m who’s boss? How? Remus has a kid? And why did he grow up with me?”

There was a long pause before “Teddy was born nearly a year before the end of the war. His parents both died in the final battle. As his Godfather you and aunt Ginny raised him after that. He is now an auror in training. You’re the head of the department, therefore, his boss”

There was a pause by the group absorbing that information, Harry however latched onto one thing “Remus dies, he leaves a one-year-old orphan?”

This is again met with silence Hermione’s hand comfortingly snakes over Harry’s shoulders. After an even longer pause James stood walking towards his young father slowly

“it’s ok dad whenever you tell the story you always say that he wouldn’t change it, you always say that when you saw his spirit that he wanted Teddy to know he was loved, that he did it to protect him and others, and that he hoped one-day Teddy could forgive them. He is always a hero in everyone’s stories Dad. He’s held up as someone to strive to be, as hope for people with lycanthropy. There’s a cure now for it now, it’s only 25% effective but it’s still a cure” James paused for a minute everyone staring “don’t be said dad the war won’t end for years yet”

Victoire closed her eyes in defeat, god that statement was bad, was James stupid?

“there’s a cure?” everyone jumped and turned quickly to the door where a couple people stood including McGonagall, a crazy looking wizard with chunks from his face who none of the youngsters recognised and one Remus Lupin.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment any ideas you have i would love to hear them


End file.
